


女装它不香吗

by Horst



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/F, 泥塑
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horst/pseuds/Horst
Summary: 泥塑！！！！泥塑！！！高亮！！！！！！看清楚再进！百合！！！不喜欢不要看！！！你骂我我骂你！
Relationships: xue-cheng “weixiao” Gao/chang-yu “957” Ke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	女装它不香吗

按理说柯畅羽是不应该对乖乖女感兴趣的。  
E中的大姐头柯畅羽，一个拳头能撂倒一个男生的鼎鼎大名不良少女，虎虎生风地从走廊里走过都会带起一阵风。超短裙下面一双长腿不爱少女的帆布鞋而是蹬着马丁靴，鞋底踏在瓷砖上大老远地就能听见，再一抬眼睛就能看到柯畅羽的眼睛。 她为了避人耳目架着黑框眼镜，本来生的棱角分明得过分的脸稍稍被装饰出一点女性独有的优雅端庄意味来，仿佛那些风随她奔流是一瞬，聚在她身边沉淀是一瞬，气息猛然收敛如同收起利爪的猫咪。那种柯畅羽独有的，被广为传颂的神色大多出现在她顿首或者是轻笑的前一秒，说不清的暧昧温柔，又加杂自己清楚得有点过分的媚意，赤裸裸的勾引人。 柯畅羽对于拿捏这种时刻的表情总是到位，狭长眼睛微微眯起，睫毛打下的阴影让你看不清浅色眼珠里是轻蔑还是意味深长的探究。在你犹疑的时候她又甩起过肩长棕发，风风火火地擦肩而过。  
上帝从来不吝啬赐予17岁少女她理所应当的美丽。 柯畅羽摘下眼镜随手扔进空荡荡的书包，在旁人的打量里旁若无人地抬起头，脚尖微微点起，腿部线条优雅美丽。  
柯畅羽是学校里无数青年男生的大众情人。深夜喘息时候的脑海里，梦里，口头里，现实里。她的男朋友换的快得有点过了头，也有不贞的闲言碎语流传出来，花边新闻里她廉价堕落，在靡靡灯光里失神喘息，却依旧靓丽的惊人。情事的经历让她的柔美自外而内生长刻进骨子里，就连瞥向路人的角度都精心设计，满满算计等着你上钩。  
“怕是女人都会爱上你啊。”某一个男生如是慨叹，柯畅羽足尖点地勾起杂乱扔在地上的校服，有点没睡醒似的眯着眼笑，慵懒还有那种柯畅羽特有的味道，像是漫不经心盛开的大丽花。 她翻身爬起来，光线滞留背部蝴蝶谷之下一节节凸起骨节，腰窝浅浅一点阴影，赤裸身躯布满吻痕淤青却依旧美得惊人。 柯畅羽勾起小男朋友的下巴索取一个吻，脑子里却在想昨天遇到的足球队帅哥徘徊在自己胸前的视线。

她拉着新男友第二天路过图书馆，在书架的间隙接吻。一抬头看见一个女孩，穿着水手裙坐在自习桌前，这一抬眼竟然恰好对视，一方坦荡而一方慌张如同做错事情的孩童。柯畅羽在男孩怀里越过男人的肩头，眼波流转里留下笑意走远。  
后来柯畅羽知道那是年级前几的乖乖女。名字她不曾记得，只记得一双小狗一样湿漉漉亮晶晶的眼睛，她后来在操场食堂看见过很多。那双眼睛给她留下深刻印象，女孩子不高，短发，皮肤白得发亮，柯畅羽低下头可以看见头顶的发旋，蝴蝶结发卡别在耳边。  
真是幼稚。她想，高中生还用这样的蝴蝶结。  
后来她又一次在图书馆的那个位置看到了小蝴蝶结，不同的是这次柯畅羽靠在书架旁边翻一本无聊的爱情小说，瞥见小蝴蝶的时候想走上去打招呼，细看却愣在原地。  
那女孩的面前竖放一本厚厚的辞典，穿线的书脊上埋着毛茸茸的短发，耳边的蝴蝶结伴随动作微微起伏。柯畅羽离得远却看得清，女孩一手拿笔欲掩弥彰地胡乱写画，另一只手放在两腿之间，手指微微抽动。  
少女的神色镇定自然，耳边不自然的红霞可以看成是这个夏天该死的高温，只有无意识咬住的下唇和不自然闪烁的眼睛暴露了她的不自然。 公共场合的羞怯让她的动作迟缓而细碎，然而某些时候——柯畅羽不需要闭上眼睛就能够想象出来——手指在湿润通道耸动的时候狠狠刮过某一点的时候，少女踮起的脚尖不由自主地震颤，腿部线条紧绷，双膝夹紧，短裙大腿袜阴影里用力摩挲索取更多快感。另一方面却要装作沉迷文字而微微呆滞，就连呼吸也是紧绷，梗在鼻腔，和更多爱欲盈满的呻吟一起被撕碎在喉咙间。黑色眼睛湿漉漉的。 是因为什么呢？柯畅羽忍不住想。在图书馆光明正大地抚慰自己刺激又堕落，这不该是一个学习优良的娇娇女该做的。 手指的涌入填补空虚，拉扯粘液在指尖润滑湿润打湿布料，水声淹没思绪，她的动作越来越快了，更大幅度，更加沉浸，忘乎所以。那个柯畅羽见到总是低头走路的少女忽然生动，吊线木偶一般僵硬的关节此刻在欲望里软成泥，化成水，汹涌温暖，温度几乎把人灼伤，理智崩溃眼前所有的文字加杂在性欲的漩涡，她再记不清自己是谁。脚尖打转手臂猛然向下沉，小蝴蝶结的身体绷直而向后仰，这个动作顺带刮擦的快感终于让她达到目的。 她在散发着书香气息的图书馆无声地高潮。 少女闭上双眼扬起头如同天鹅，线条优美的脖颈被阳光勾出璀璨剪影，她在夏日淋漓阳光里紧紧闭上双眼感受那一瞬间的快感，微微开阖的双唇发出一声类似叹息的呻吟。  
柯畅羽看见眼泪顺着她眼角落下来。

之后少女惊慌失措地收拾东西离开，柯畅羽犹豫之后走上前，她盯着那滩水渍很久，掏出餐巾纸轻轻擦了去，然后在没有人看到的地方用指尖蘸起一点尝了尝。

那味道她再也没有忘记过。

之后柯畅羽很久没有遇见过她，小蝴蝶结像是隐身在了花丛。然而柯畅羽闭上眼，却能再看见她颤抖的殷红双唇，如同被处死的圣女般圣洁阳光下的影，她睫毛上的泪珠，她压抑的破碎的呻吟。柯畅羽在深夜回味，总要点上一支烟，看着袅袅红光静默不言语。  
再之后的很久，大概是毕业典礼结束高考即将来临的一天， 柯畅羽被朋友扯着给所谓大佬学霸送行，从身边人嘴里知道她叫高雪澄，保送了哪个她叫不出来名字的海外高校，这大概是她们的最后一次见面。  
这么想的时候高雪澄刚好抬头看她，短短的妹妹头，蝴蝶结发卡。  
她们又一次对视了。  
“你经常在图书馆看书吗？”叼着棒棒糖的柯畅羽很突兀地问，高雪澄的睫毛一颤，鼓着眼睛瞪她。  
“看手机而已。管你什么事情。”高雪澄语气干巴巴的。  
“你要走了吗？”  
“管你什么事情。”  
柯畅羽撇撇嘴，看不出来是个脾气很大的主，她摆摆手往回走，走到一半又突然喊住小蝴蝶结，对她露出了一个不加修饰的笑来。  
“你走之后，我会想你。”她说，心想这姑娘真是奇妙。那天的天气很好，灿烂日光撒在玻璃上。柯畅羽回到座位，百无聊赖地玩着自己的棕色长发，旋转手指让那些扭曲的光芒洒在指尖。  
然后她轻轻地，轻轻的把手伸向裙子下摆，撩起，伸入。

只是柯畅羽不知道的是，高雪澄确实没有说谎。那一日的图书馆，还有很多时候清晨的教室，深夜的寝室，还有很多校园里擦肩而过的瞬间，数不清道不明的很多，高雪澄在看手机，在看手机里那个偷拍来的神采飞扬的柯畅羽，小个子的女孩低头匆匆走着，她手忙脚乱地整理蝴蝶发卡，藏在书架后偷瞄高个子棕发的少女，睫毛在隐隐偷着不耐烦的脸上打下阴影，嘴唇像是等待亲吻一样殷红诱人。  
她屏息，终于是闭上双眼，转身离去。继续盘算着下一次的见面。

只是从此一别两宽，大概是再也见不着了。


End file.
